Pasión carmesí
by perona-sama
Summary: Nos encontramos en el peculiar Sweet Amoris, donde una chica llama Miyu llegará a conocer al chico que conquistara su corazón. La historia ira al principio como los capitulos de CdM, pero luego cambiarán/ Castiel x sucrette / Va a contener lemon tirando a fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

-Va a contener Lemmon (me encanta xD)

-La pareja será: Miyu x Castiel

-Tengo algo de dixlesia, aqui que si veís alguna palabra rara comunicarmelo por favor

- Diálogos: "_" pensamientos del personaje

Espero que lo disfruteís

* * *

Una nueva vida, una nueva historia, algo nuevo. Tener que dejar tu hogar, a los que fueron tus amigos y no poder comunicarte más con ellos en persona

"Al menos con las redes sociales podré estar en contacto con ellos", pensó Miyu. Miyu, una chica adolescente, de cabellos color chocolate, liso con un flequillo recto infantil y unos ojos azul intenso se mudaba cientos de kilometros de sus amigos, ¿Por qué?, la causa es bastante sencilla, tener unos padres empresarios hace que tengan que estar continuamente de viaje y tener de un pequeño pueblo a la gran ciudad dia y noche para ir a aeropuerto les suponia un gran gasto y poreso decidieron mudarse a un lugar mas cerca de la cuidad pero sin estar en ella ya que, aun siendo unos personas muy ajetreadas les encantaban viviren zonas tranquilas.  
Tras ver varios lugares, los padres de Miyu decidierón meterla en el instituto Sweets Amoris.

"Halla vamos Miyu, no tengas verguenza, te irá bien, verás como si". Miyu se daba ánimos así misma, se levantó de la cama y puso rumbo al armario para elegir que atuendo vendría bien para su primer dia:

-M: Pufff si por mi fuera iria en plan metal-gothic, pero eso no lo pueden ver mamá y papá y tampoco quiero que la gente me mire raro, pero es que tampoco quiero ir super pijilla que no quiero que piensen que soy una moderna que se cree el ombligo del mundo...aghhh *hunde la cabeza entre las ropa*, pues nada, unos vaqueros pitillos y mi camiseta algo ceñidita, creo que es sencillito.  
Después de una intensa batalla con el armario sobre la ropa, se vistió y puso rumbo a la cocina a meter algo al estómago. Se encontró el desayuno preparado, cereales, y una nota al lado "Que tenga un buen día amor, tu padre y yo hemos tenido que salir ya, vendremos algo tarde. Besos, mamá".  
Para Miyu era ya algo rutinario, pero no le molestaba, ella sabía que sus padres la querían y eso era más que suficiente para estar feliz con ellos.  
Desayuno y fué a su nuevo instituto. Vivía bastante cerca, a unos 20 minutos andando.

Tras este periódo de tiempo Miyu llegó al Sweet Amoris, no había nadie en la entrada puesto que ella fué más tarde, a la 12 como le citó la directa. Fué al punto de encuentro con esta, el pasillo principal del instituto. Se quedo en el centro de este y espero, a la nada apareció una señora ya bastate mayor de aspecto cariñoso que se le acercó y prosiguió a hablar con Miyu:  
-D: Usted debe de ser la señorita Miyu,¿no?.  
-M: Si señora, es un placer conocerla.  
-D: Un placer en tenerte en mi humilde instituto, deberías comprobar que todos los datos y formularios sobre tu admisión, ve a la sala de delegados, es la puesta de la derecha de allí, pregunta por Nathaniel  
-M: Enseguida voy doña directa, un placer. Si me diculpa voy ya.  
-D: Bien, un placer.

No le pareció mala persona, se veía como las abuelitas que tejen bufandas, a Miyu le cayó bien. Miyu se dirigió a la sala de delegados y toco la puerta, tras tocar una voz masculina le invito a pasar. Miyu entra y en ella pudo ver a un chico rubio y de ojos miel muy intento y que vestia bastante formal:

-M: Perdona, estoy buscando al delegado Nathaniel, la directora me ha mandado aquí para comprobar que todo esta en orden.  
-N: Vaya tu debes de ser Miyu, la chica nueva, encantado, soy Nathaniel.  
-M: Sí, soy yo, es un placer Nathaniel*le estrecha la mano*.  
-N: Pues veamos *mira unos papeles* Al parecer te falta por abonar 5$, la foto de carnet y los documentos con la firma de tus padres.  
-M: Juraría que esos documentos los trajeron vaya *puso expresión de preocupación*  
-N: No te preocupes, voy a mirar si se me han mezclado con otros documentos, de mientras puedes encargarte de las otroas dos cosas y puedes ir a visitar tu clase, que ahora como es el recreo estará vacia.  
-M: Me parecebien, en cuanto tenga ambas cosas vengo de nuevo aquí, con tu permiso me ausento.  
-N: Un placer, hasta luego

Miyu salió de la sala y se dirigió a su clase antes de que el recreo acabase y se encontrase con toda la gente del instituto. Llegó a la clase, entró y la visualizó. Mientras Miyu entraba en la sala, una chica de estatura media, de pelos rojizos recogidos en una trenza algo holgada entro en la clase y se puso frente a Miyu y con aspecto sonriente le habló a Miyu:  
-(?): Vaya tu debes de ser la chica nueva, la gente del curso esta deseando ver como eres *se mostró eufórica*, es raro ver a un alumno que se ingrese ya empezado el curso, jajaj  
-M: Si, soy yo, es un placer, me llamo Miyu  
-(¿): Que nombre tan curioso, no lo había oído nunca, suena a orienta jajaaj, yo me llamo Iris,encantada de conocerte Miyu  
-M: Es un placer Miyu,siento ser tan directa pero tu sabrías si hay algun fotomatón o un estudio fotográfico cerca donde hacerme una foto, es que me hace falta para la inscripción.  
-I: Pues ni idea, lo siento *mira el reloj del aula* ¡Anda que tarde se me hace, voy a dejar a Violeta plantada!, lo siento me tengo que ir.  
-M: No te preocupes, gracias de todos modos *le sonrió*, corre anda que te ves con prisa *le sonrio mas ampliamente*

Iris salió corriendo de la sala, para ver a la tal Violeta. Miyu le agrado la pequeña charla que tuvo con aquella chica, le pareció bastante amable y pensó que podrían ser amigas, o al menos eso esperaba.  
"OHhh que se me olvida lo de la foto"  
Miyu salió de la sala y se dirigió hacía el patio, mientras veía como los alumnos del instituto iban entrando puesto que había tocado el timbre, en el camino, una chica rubia, muy pija vestida se acercó a Miyu y rió en su cara junto a sus dos amigas, una china y una chica morena on bastantes piersings. Miyu se quedó algo extrañada y se siento bastante mal, no entendía porque aquella chica le miraba de modo superior a ella:  
-(?): Con que tu eres la chica nueva, estamos bien entre tu y el otro, jajaja  
-M: ...  
-(?): Soy Ámber, recuerda bien mi nombre, porque el instituto solo habla de mi, vaya ojos raros que tienes, los tienes medio rasgados ajajaj, ¿Que eres?, deberías ponerteos parches ajajajaj.

"No tengo la culpa de que sean algo rasgados, tampoco se ven tan mal..."

Acto seguido la chica llamada Ámber se fué junto con sus dos amigas mientras que Miyu agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el patio. Pasó el pasillo principal y llegó al patio, se volvió a acordar de la foto y busco a alguna persona a la que preguntar. Divisó a un chico, se aspectos roqueros, de pelo rojo brillante algo largo que tenía cara de estar un poco malhumorado. Miyu se acercó al chico dispuesta a hablarle:  
-M: Hola, soy nueva  
-(?): ¿Y qué?  
-M: ¿ Eres siempre asi de amable con todos?  
-(?): Asi de amable siempre, sobre todo con los nuevos, Castiel.  
-M: Yo soy Miyu, perdona ¿sabes donde hay un fotomatón? Es que el delegado me tiene de papeleos y estoy hecha un lio.  
-C: ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?  
-M: Bueno, probare suerte por otro sitio, supongo que gracias de todas formas

El chico dió media vuelta y se fué a algún sitio del patio, seguramente se estaría escaqueando de las clases, tenía todas las pintas de no aplicarse mucho en los estudios. Miyu no tuvo un buen comienzo con ese chico, aunque loprefirió mil veces más que el acontecimiento que tuvo con Ámber. Miyu se dirigió dentro del edificio en busca del delegado para preguntarle si el sabría de algún sitio donde acerse la foto, pero en el camino hacia la sala de delegados una persona se le acercaba de frente, a medida que esta se acercaba esa figura se le hizo reconocible, por un momento Miyu no cabía en su ser le resultaba imposible que esa persona estuviese también allí, carecía de sentido. Aquella persona fué corriendo hacía ella sonriente y cuando estuvo frente a ella se paro y le habló:  
-(?): ¡Miyu! Que bien que te encontré *dió pequeños saltitos* pensaba que nunca llegarías al instituto  
-M:...K-K-K-K-KEN?!

Ken, un amigo suyo de su antiguo instituto, un chico un poco más alto que ella, pero que aparentaba ser el típico niño estudioso que solo se dedicaba a eso:  
-M: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-K: Me vine aquí porque no quería estar tan lejos de ti, se lo comente a mi padre y como el queria cambiar de cuartel le pareció bien venirse aquí  
-M: ... * ._. *  
-K: Se necesitas algo dimelo, ¿si?  
-M: *se recompuso* Pues ahora que lo dices, sabes donde hay un fotomatón o un lugar parecido, estoy desesperada porque no entregue una foto con la inscripción.  
-K: Claro *se emocionó* mira aquí...

Ken le explico a Miyu donde esta el fotomatón mas cercano y nada mas memorizar la dirección Miyu salió coriendo dandole las gracia a Ken con la mano. Llegó al fotomatón que estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, o estaría cerca porque fué corriendo como una bala, se sacó la foto y fue al bazar de enfrente a comprar agua ya que estaba agotada de la carrera que se dió. Recuperó fuerza y volvió al instituto a terminar con todo el jaleo de la foto. Llegó a la sala de delegados, tocó y sin esperar respuesta entró, allí estaba Nathaniel, con mas documentos:  
-M: Aquí estan ambas cosas  
-N: Perfecto Miyu, encontre el formulario con la firma de tus padres así queno tienes que preocupar por nada.-M: Que alegría me das *sonrió levemente*

-N: No es para tanto...*se sonrojó levemente mirando hacía un lado*, bueno, si quieres puedes irte ya a casa, nos vemos mañana.

-M: Vale, hasta mañana.

Miyu salió al patio para poner rumbo a la salida, cerca de esta se encontraba el chico llamado Castiel, fumando, Miyu se quedo parada y se quedó mirandolo, no pensaba que el chaval iba a tener tan poca verguenza, o valor, de fumar dentro del instituto sabien que esta prohibido dentro de este. Castiel pudo ver que alguien le observaba, se levantó y se dirigió a Miyu, al estar cerca suya habló:  
-C: ¿Miras algo?  
-M: *sacudio la cabeza para volver al mundo* No nada, es que me sorpende que estes ahi fumando dentro del instituto, solo eso.  
-C: Pues que no te sorpenda tanto viniendo de mi *Castiel la mira a los ojos*  
-M: No me mires los ojos por favor *mira hacía abajo y se los tapa con una mano* "No por favor, que no se ponga como Amber*  
-C: *Le quita la mano y le levanta la barbilla* ¿Que pasa, te gusto?  
Castiel sonrió abiertamente mirandola seductoramente:  
-M: No es eso, se que tengo los ojos grandes y algo rasgados, pero no soy rara ¿vale? soy meztiza y ya esta.  
-C: Que poco común y de que mezcla eres jajaja

A Miyu no le molesto esa carcajada, ella misma solía decir que era una mezcla asi que no se lo tomó a mal:  
-M: Por mi madre japonesa y por mi padre española.  
-C: Pues vale, me piro chica anime

Castiel se dió media vuelta y puso rumbo al interior del instituto, no si antes darle una última calada al cigarirro. Miyu se giró sobre si misma y se fué a la salida. Durante el camino no pensó en nada, ni durante el resto del día que le quedaba, hasta que llegó la noche, nada mas meterse en la cama y acurrucar a su pingüino de peluche pensó sobre su primer día.

"Bueno, tan poco ha ido tan mal, pude hablar con una chica nueva, encontrarme con Ken, que no esta mal tener a alguien conocido por allí,aunque no me ha gustado nada como me ha tratado la Ámber esa, de cara me recuerda a alguien pero ahora mismo no caigo, bueno da igual. Y luego, a ver que más ha pasado, a bueno si, he conocido al delegado, es mono ahora que lo pienso pero tiene pinta de ser niño de pasa, aunque me juego mi melena a que Ámber si que es niña de mamá, ufff Miyu deja de pensar en la pava esa anda. A ver, que más, ah bueno!, el tal Castiel, ese tampoco es feo ahora que lo pienso, pero me da algo de miedo, tiene pinta de estar siempre mosqueado, y bueno, lo que me ha dicho de que si me gustaba, tiene pinta de ser un tio de 'aquí te cojo y te doy un cepillado rapidito',aunque he de decir que lo de 'chica anime' e ha gustado, las chicas de anime son monas con esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos, la verdad es que yo también los tengo expresivos pero la pechonalidad de esas no las tengo yo ni metiendome calcetines":  
-M:Jajajajajajajajajaja

Miyu se rió a carcajadas por toda la habitación y acto seguido sonrió, achucho a su pingüino y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero que no se os halla hecho pesado ya que es igual que en el juego, y la mayoría de los capítulos serán así aunque yo le voy a dar mas caña al tema de la pareja y mas adelante meteré cosillas que pasen entre estos dos.

Muchas gracias por leerme ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bip, bip, bip!

Miyu se despertó al oir el despertador, se dirigió a su armario y hoy decidió cambiar un poco su look. Como ayer le dijo su madre que no iban a estar mañana en todo el día Miyu aprovecho para vestir un poco más 'dark'. Como resultado se puso unos pantalones de pitillo negros que imitaban al cuero, y una camiseta blanca que se ataba al cuello y unas converse de tela militar. Miyu se hizo el desayuno y fué directa al colegio.  
Nada más entrar en el pasillo pudo ver a las tres pijas a las que odiaba, estas se le acercaron y Ámber prosigió a hablar:  
A: ¿Parece que eso de las fotos no va muy bien contigo no? jajajaja

Amber se sacó del bolsillo la foto que se hizo Miyu para el formulario pero esta era diferente. En la foto aparecía Miyu con un bigote, una perilla y cuernos de demonios,Miyu se quedó helada y la única reacción que tuvo fuedarle un manotazo a la foto y mandarla al suelo. Ámber se rió y volvió a abrir su boca:  
-A: ¿Crees que con eso vas a lograr algo niñata?, mira *se saca mas fotos del bolso* jajajaja, hay para empapelar el instituto con tu ridicula cara y una ultima cosa ridicula, note vuelvas a acercar a Nathaniel, ¿entiendes?  
-M: No se que has hecho para que esas chicas te puedan comerel culo tanto, eres una bruja y aparte, ¿a ti que te te importa Nathaniel?.

Como todavía faltaba tiempo para que tomaque el timbre y como Miyu no quería ver a esas brujas decidió irse fuera y irse al patio y sentarse en un banco a relajarse. En el camino al banco pasó por al lado de Castiel pero paso de largo y se sentó en el banco. Castiel giro sobre si mismo y se dirigió hacia el banco donde estaba Miyu y a cuanto mas cerca estaba de ella más amplia era su sonrisa, pero no una amable, ino una que expresaba cachondeo. Se paró delante de Miyu y sacó la misma foto que le había enseñado Amber minutos atrás:  
-C: Que popular te estas volviendo ¿no? *balanceó la foto*  
-M: Dejame en paz, intento huir de esas brujas que me han hecho eso y tu vas y me lo restriegas también.  
-C: Hay tantas brujas en este instituto...  
-M: Hablo de la rubia de bote Amber y de sus dos chupa culos  
-C: Ohhhh con que la hermana de ese, estan especializadas en dejar en ridícula a otras chicas, jajajaja  
-M: Algún día me vengare enserio *agacha la cabeza*  
-C: Tengo curiosidad por ver eso chica anime

Dicho esto Castiel se fué y Miyu al oír en timbre se fué a clase. En clase de matemáticas, Ken le contó a ella que las tres brujas le había robado el dinero. Las tres brujas le cogieron el dinero a Ken de malas maneras, cogiendo del pelo e insultandolo.  
Después las tres primeras horas tocaba el recreo y Miyu se dirigió hacia la sala de delegados a hablar con Nathaniel sobre lo ocurrido con Amber. LLegó a la sala y como ella supuso allí estaba él, leyendo unos papeles:  
-N: Buenas Miyu, ¿que hay?  
-M: *pronuncia con sarcasmo* Pues nada especial, solamente tres bujas solo quieren hacerme la puñeta porque les da la maldita gana y me tienen arta  
-N: ¿Brujas?, ¿Quienes son?  
-M: Ámber y sus dos amigas, me han pintorrojeado la foto y la han publicado por todo el instituto *se aguanta las lágrimas* y encima me amenaza con que no me acerque a ti.  
-N: Sabes, Ámber es mi hermana, se que no es muy adorable con la gente...  
-M: Dejalo...

"Aún siendo tu hermana no la tienes que defender Nathaniel, que se ha notado a la legua que no quieres hacer nada por ser ella...".

Miyu salió de la sala y pudo ver como la directo estaba buscando a alguien. La directora la vió y se dirigió hacía ella, al parecer a quien buscaba era a Miyu. La directora le estuvo comentando que algunos clubs necesitaban mas miembros y que se uniese a alguno. Le propusó dos clubs: el de jardinería y el de baloncesto a lo que Miyu optó por el de baloncesto. La directora le dijo que fuese hacía el gimnasion inmediatamente pero esta no lo dijo como llegar por lo que Miyu fue en busca de alguien para que se lo indicase.  
Quería preguntarselo Iris o a Ken pero no logró encontrar a ninguno de ellos, en cambio, la 'suerte' hizo que se encontrase con Castiel  
"Bueno, por probar que no quede"  
-M: Castiel, ¿sabes donde esta el club de baloncesto?  
-C: Puede  
-M: ¿O quizas no lo sepas?  
-C: Si lo se, pero dime *se pode a su altura* ¿Qué gano yo con decirtelo?  
-M: ¿Qué tal el placer de mi compañía?, no estaria mal  
-C: ¿Solo eso? *se recompone*, ¿Para que quieres ir al club?  
-M: La directora me ha obligado indirectamente a que me apunte a un club, y como que las flores no me van mucho.  
-C: Tipico de la directora con los novatos  
-M: Bueno, me dices donde esta al final o ¿no?  
-C: Sigueme

Castiel se fue a la izquierda del patio y a pocos pasos se encontraba el gimnasio donde se alojaba el club de baloncesto. Miyu no sabía que hacer en el club por lo que optó por preguntarle a Castiel. Este despues de mirarla con cara de asco, le propuso que buscase los 5 balones que faltaban, a lo que Miyu se puso en su busqueda.  
LLego a encontrar 4 de ellos, ya solo faltaba uno pero por más que mirase no lo encontraba.  
"Puffff donde se ha podido meter, parece que a cogido alas y se ha ido"  
Mientras Miyu decía esas palabras en su mente miró al cielo, y en el árbol que tenia en frente pudo divisar la quinta pelota que le faltaba, pero había un 'pequeño' problema: Estaba en una rama alta.  
Miyu se confió se atrevío subir al árbol, llego hasta la rama donde se alojaba el balón y lo cogió, con mucho cuidado fue bajando pero ya casi al final del suelo la corteza por la que iba se quitó y mucho calló o al menos eso pensó. Miyu sintió un dolor en su barriga y abrió los ojos, se encontraba sujeta a una persona, giró su cabeza y pudo ver una cabellera roja intensa perteneciente a Castiel. Catiel había logrado cogerla como un saco:  
-C: Que buenas vistas tengo*mirando el culo de Miyu*  
-M: *sonrojada*¡C-C-Castiel sueltame guarro!

Catiel la soltó mientras se reía y mucho esta roja como un tomate por lo que optó por agachar la cabeza y mirar el balón que había cogido:  
-M: Ya tengo todos los balones, voy a llevar este al gimnasio

Y sin esperar respuesta de Castiel Miyu se dirigió al gimnasio, soltó el balón y volvió a clases pero en el pasillo se encontró con Nathaniel que al parecer quería pedirle un favor:  
-N: Perdona Miyu, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?  
-M: "debería decirte que no porque has pasado de mi como de la mierda cuandto te he dicho lo de la asquerosa esa, pero como no soy como tu sere buena, por esta vez" Claro, dime.  
-N: He visto que hablas un poco con Castiel, asi que si puedes entregarle este papel para que firme sus faltas te lo agradecería, que prefiero no toparme mucho con él.  
-M: Va a ser algo difícil siendo Castiel pero lo intentaré.

Miyu cogió el papel y se dirigió al patio donde se encontraba Castiel que estaba escuchando música con su mp3. Miyu se puso frente suya Castiel, al notal la presencia de alguien se quitó los cascos y la miró:  
-M: Tienes que firmar esto, es de parte de Nathaniel  
-C: Ya puedes estar devolviendoselo, no me interesa nada que venda de ese estúpido

Miyu no dijó nada y volvió a la sala de delegados donde se encontraba Nathaniel y le explicó lo sucedido:  
-N: ¿Y bien?  
-M: Nada  
-N: Castiel es un poco cabezón si insistes un poco lo conseguirás  
-M: "un momento..." Acabo de caer en la cuenta deque si esto es para justificar sus faltas deberían firmarlo sus padres, ¿no?  
-N: Castiel esta emancipado, sus padres trabajan mucho y no pueden encargarse mucho de él.  
-M: Entiendo, bueno, voy a probar de nuevo

"Me recuerda a mi con el tema de mis padres todo el dia trabajando, pero al menos yo no estoy amargada todo el día como él jajaja"  
Miyu volvió al patio y fué al mismo lugar donde esta anteriormente Castiel:  
-C: ¿Y ahora qué?  
-M: Que firmes el justificante, insiste mucho  
-C: Y yo sigo insistiendo en que no ¿vale?. Además, si de verdad tiene agallas que venga el a pedirme en vez de manarme a un muñeco manga

De nuevo, como si fuese una paloma mensajeta, Miyu volvió a la sala de delegados:  
-N: ¿Que tal fue?  
-M: Su mensaje es, que si tienes agallas que vayas tu a decirselo *hace una mueca*  
-N: Puedes decirle que un hombre debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo tine que firmar, no es tan difícil.  
-M: Se lo diré

Y otra vez, como si fuese ya un bucle infinito, Miyu volvió al patio a hablar con Castiel:  
-C: ¿Trasmitiste el mensaje dibujito animado?  
-M: Si, y ha dicho que un hombre debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, palabras textuales.  
-C: No me digas Nat, lo siento pero como soy igual de cabezón que el no pienso firmar nada,.Seguro que lo hace para que me expulsen tsss  
-M: Mira deja ya los malos rollos, firma esto y si no estas conforme lo hablar con él.  
-C: Joder que pesada eres, toma el puñetero papel firmado y ahora largate

"Esta hechando chispas, será mejor que vaya a darselo a Nathaniel y terminar este trabajo de paloma mensajera de una vez"

Miyu volvio a la sala de delegados donde seguía Nathaniel esperando la respuesta de Miyu:  
-M: Conseguí que lo firmarse  
-N: ¿Enserio?, Muchas gracias Miyu me has quitado un peso de encima *sonríe*  
-M: De nada *le sonríe*

Después de esto Miyu volvió a las clases.  
Tocó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases ese día, Miyu recogió algo lenta por lo que fue una de las últimas en salir del instituto. Llendo por el pasillo principal Miyu escuchó unas voces:  
-(?): Solo te dije que asumieses las consecuenias de tus esúpidos actos  
-(?): No me digas, pues te voy a enseñar las consecuencias de tocarme tu muchos las narices pedazo de...

Miyu corrió hacia donde venía esa pelea y conforme se acercaba al final del pasillo pudo ver como Castiel agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Nathaniel y como Nathaniel agarraba el brazo de Castiel. Sin pensar, Miyu corrió hacia donde estaban los chicos e intento apartar a Castiel de de NAthaniel:  
-M: ¡Por favor Castiel para *cogiendole de los hombros*, si sigues te vas a meter en problemas mayores!  
-C: ¡Apártate! * Empujandola*

Miyu calló al suelo dandose antes con las taquillas. Nathaniel fue rapidamente a ayudarla a levantarse.  
"Solo quería evitar algo peor..."  
Miyu contempló el torso de Nathaniel puesto que debido al forcejeo con Castiel gran parte de su camiseta se había desabrochado. Se quedó durante unos minutos contemplandolo, su pecho estaba bastante marcado a lo que Miyu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le pareció bastante sexy ver así al delegado de clase tan cerca suya:  
-M: G-g-g-gracias por ayudarme a levantarme Nathaniel *mira hacia sus piernas*  
-N: ¿Seguro que estan bien Miyu? * se acerca mas a su cara*  
-M: *lo aparte suavemente* S-s-si no te preocupes

Tras decir esto Miyu miro hacia Castiel que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, se dió media vuelta y puso rumbo a la salida no si antes propinar un puñetazo a una de las taquilla de la zona:  
-C: tsss

Miyu se quedo parada, mirando como Castiel se alejaba más y más, sin parar de mirar esa cabellera tan intensa.  
"¿Me odiarás por esto?, solo lo hice por tu bien, solo quiero ser tu amiga..."


	3. Chapter 3

Encada de veros otra vez por mi fic, este capítulo me ha salido bastante cortito puesto que en este capitulo de CdM n ohay mucha trama y tampoco quería entretenerme mucho con el perro de la directora. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Otro día más de instituto.

Esta vez tocaba vestir algo mas formal ya que sus padres estaban en casa, no le importo ya que le gustaba todo tipo ropa y además le gusto el poder desayunar con ellos tranquilamente. Terminó el desayuno y se fue rumbo al Sweet Amoris.

En la entrada del instituto se encontraba Ken con aspecto triste. Miyu se acerco a él y le habló:  
-M: Buenos días Ken, te noto extraño, ¿Te pasa algo?.  
-K: *aguantandose las lágrimas* Bueno, venía a despedirme de ti, me voy a una academia militar.  
-M: ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿que pasó para que ocurra eso Ken?  
-K: Mi padre se entero de lo que paso con Ámber *agacha la cabeza* dice que soy una verguenza dejarme que una mujer pueda conmigo...  
-M: ...Pensemos en el lado positivo, te hará cambiar a bien.  
-K: Sí, ten *le da un peluche*, me voy ya pero prometo que volvere *sonrió levemente*

Ken salió corriendo antes de que Miyu pudiese despedirse. Miyu miró el peluche que le había regalado Ken, era un osito que tenia una camiseta con un corazoncito en su parte delantera, Miyu lo llevó hacía su taquilla y lo guardo en ella para evitar perderlo en la mochila. Tras cerrar la taquilla y darse media vuelta vio una mata de pelo, un perro, Miyu se quedo mirandolo y el perro la miró a ella y tras varios segundos el perro se fue a paso pausado.  
"Que cuco":  
-(?): ¡¿Pero que haces ahí parada?! ¡¿Por que no lo has cogido?!

Miyu pego un bote del susto que le había dado esa voz. Miró en dirección a donde provenia la voz y pudo ver a la cariñosa directora que conoció hechando humo por las orejas, con los pelos revueltos, la expresión de fuera y un montón de papeles rotos. Miyu cambió su opinión sobre ella, le daba más miedo que su madre enfada y eso ya era miedo:  
-D: ¡Ya estas tardando en cogerlo si no quieres que te caiga una buena!

Miyu sin mediar palabra se fue corriendo hacia el perro, dió varias vueltas por el instituto pero no lo encontro, por lo que decidió ir preguntando a la gente por si lo había visto. Primero se decidió a su clase, donde se encontraba Iris:  
-M: Iris, ¿ha visto a un perro?  
-I: Vaya, ¿kiki se ha escapado de nuevo?  
-M: "Con que asi se llama", supongo que será ese perro, es el de la directora.  
-I: Ummm, pues no. Si lo veo te aviso *sonríe*

Miyu salió de clase y le pregunto a Nathaniel que le dijo lo mismo que Iris, que no lo había visto. Buscando por las aulas no logró encontrar al susudicho perro por lo que Miyu se dirigió al patio para ver si había suerte. No logró encontrar al perro pero encontró la correa de esta y a Castiel. Miyu se armó de valor y le habló a Castiel aun recordando lo que ocurrio hace poco:  
-M: Hola Castiel, ¿ya solucionaste lo del justificante de tus ausencias?  
-C: Claro, no voy a dejar que me hechan aqui tan facilmente *mira a la derecha* ...¿Qué hace un perro por aquí?  
-M: ¡¿Donde donde?! *se pone en modo alerta* Tengo que atrapalo que sino la directora me mata.  
-C: Como lo, el chucho de la vieja amargada esa. Pues corre, que sino te espera un castido d horas * sonrie de lado*  
-M: Maldito perro, te dejo a ver si lo atrapo

Miyu salió corriendo por lo patio y pudo ver un juguete de perro, lo que supuso que sería de Kiki, lo cogió y sigió su busqueda. El timbre toco y Miyu tenía que volver a clase, esta vez tocaba gimnasia, por lo que Miyu hablo con el profesor para que la dejase buscar al perro. Tuvo suerte de que el profesor le dejase.  
Por mucho que buscase el perro no aparecía. Ante la desesperación de encontrar al perro Miyu se encontro con las tres brujas e intento preguntarles:  
-M: ¿Habeís visto un perro?  
-A: No se, si me das 15$ puede que te lo diga  
-M: jajaja, ¿te imaginas que caigo tan bajo que lo hago?, anda vete al baño que se nota que llevas poco maquillaje hoy.

Miyu se dió media vuelta y siguió buscando al perro.  
"Por favor tan tonta no soy, no voy a rebajarme tanto, y ahora que lo pienso, se le tiene que estar acabando el maquillaje, hoy se le notaba un pelín menos la línea entre la cara y el cuello jajaja"  
Miyu se volvió a encontrar con Castiel y le pregunto:  
-C: He visto unpar de veces al chucho, si que tardas en muñeca anime en coger al chucho.  
-M: Joe, podías haberlo atrapado *baja la cabeza de agotamiento*  
-C: No es mi problema  
-M: Pufff, nose como cogerlo, el juguete este ni lo mira  
-C: Intenta atraerlo con comida, yo tengo un perro, si quieres te doy unas galletas  
-M: ¡¿Enserio?! *mira a Castiel emocionada*  
-C: Voy a coger unas cuantas, espera aquí.

Miyu espero a Castiel en el pasillo principal del instituto, al poco tiempo llegó Castiel con las galletas:  
-C: Ten  
-M: Muchas gracias, mira que me gustan los perro pero este bichillo me esta sacando de mis casilla  
-C: Pues suerte *se vuelve a clase*

Miyu se dirigió al patio a por el susodicho perro y alli lo vio y este a ella. Miyu sonrió son superioridad  
"Tengo la clase para cogerte matita de pelo jeje"  
Miyu saco las calletas y el perro fue corriendo hacía ella, rapidamente Miyu le puso la correa.  
"Seré buena y dejare que te tomes el resto de las galletas que me ha dado Castiel, pero te las doy porque esto no es para humanos que sino me las comía porque no te mereces ni una bola de pelo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿que tipo de perro tendrá Castiel?"  
Miyu se dirigió hacía el despacho de la directora y le entro al perro y fue corriendo a las clases, que no se podía permitir perder más horas.

Tocó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases de ese día, Miyu recogío sus cosas y se dirigió en la salida donde una voz le hablo:  
-(?): ¡espera!  
Miyu se volvió y vió que se trataba de Castiel:  
-M: Hola Castiel, ¿que pasa?.  
-C: Ya que te gustan tanto los perros voy a pasear al mio tras dejar las cosas en mi casa*sonrie*, ¿Te apetece venirte conmigo?  
-M: *sin pensarselo 2 veces* ¡Sí quiero! *se emociona*

Castiel y Miyu fueron en silencio el camino a casa de Castiel, Castiel iba mirando al horizante de manera despreocupada mientras que Miyu iba muy pegada a el mirando practicamente al suelo con algo de verguenza de estar solo ellos dos por la calle. Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de Castiel donde este hizo esperar a Miyu en el portal mientra él dejaba la maleta e iba por su perro. Mientras Castiel bajaba Miyu se dedicó a observar el entorno donde vivía Castiel, era un piso bastante pequeño de unas 3 plantas con pinta de albergar en cada planta a lo sumo 2 casas. A lo poco salió Castiel con su perro, un beauceron grandisimo.  
Castiel le propuso a Miyu ir hacía un parque que había cerca, Miyu no paraba de mirar la correa del perro, ella nunca pudo tener mascotas ya que sus padres no querían, Castiel se percato de la mirada de Miyu hacía la correa por lo que la cedio no si antes precabirle:  
-C: Tu halla.  
-M: No pasara nada, seguro que puso, no parece tan dificil *asiente mostrando valentía*

Miyu cogío la correa y se vío arrastrada por Diablo, el perro de Castiel, intento mantenerse de pie unos metros pero a lo poco acabo raspandose una de las rodillasy comere literalmente parte de la tierra del parque. Diablo al no sentir la fuerza de nadie se paró y Castiel se acercó rapidamente a Miyu y la ayudó a levantarse. Castiel la agarro de un brazo tirando con mucha fuera por lo que Miyu acabo chocandose contra su peso lo que hizo que Castiel se cayese al suelo con ella encima. Miyu estaba en shock, roja como un tomate y con la boca medio abierto, Castiel la miró e hizo una mueca:  
-C: ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Miyu volvió en si y se levanto y se quedo estatica, Castiel por su parte, cogió la correa de Diablo para pasearlo el:  
-C: Tu amor por los perros para mi que va a desaparecer  
-M: N-n-no, solamente es que Diablo es muy grandote y tira mucho y no tengo fuerza

Ambos seguieron un rato por el parque y tras un rato Castiel decició que el paseo de Diablo iba a finalizar por lo que se lo dijo a Miyu y esta se despidió de él y volvió a su casa. Al parecer no vivían tan lejos.

Llego la noche y Miyu se fué a la cama.

"El día de hoy a tenido de todo, me ha dado pena Ken pero va ser bueno para él, y después el perro de la directora puffff, espero no verlo más que vaya mañana me ha dado y luego lo de Castiel, kami-sama, que verguenza, he estado a nada de su cara,y ahoa que me fijo tiene una mirada muy bonita, sus ojos grises son cautivadores..."  
-M: ¿¡Miyu en que estas pensando!? *se levanta de la cama*...naaa, es normal, nunca he tenido contactos con muchos chicos y menos así jajajaja. Bueno a dormir que a mañana hay clase.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ^^

Espero que os halla gustado el final, y recordar si quereís poner un comentario por mi encantada ^^


End file.
